


It is Finished

by agdhani



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts upon final revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is Finished

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of Hannibal Rising.

Grentz was dead.

They all were. Dorlitch. Kolnas. Milko. Vile Grutas

Grentz was the last. The last one to have birthed the evil now crouched over him, licking the coppery redness from his fingers with a feral gleam in his eyes.

The last. Gone. Farewell to revenge. His soul should be able to rest easily.

But he knew it would not. The deeds done, revenge had, but for what? He could not save her. Still dead, buried in the frozen lands of Europe. Mischa gone, and as he walked away, leaving Grentz to the Canadian wilderness, Hannibal Lecter was alone.


End file.
